072714-ThiagoAcenia
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 14:01 -- TA: Thiago enters into the cafeteria queue next to Acenia. "Good day to you, Acenia. How goes?" GT: "It goes!" She tilts herself slightly so she can see him. "Yourself?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Darmok is as angry as ever was, / But otherwise i'm doing well! My friend, / Lily, just arrived at the base last night!" TA: Thiago is excited about this news. GT: "Oh? You're friends with Lily? I just talked with her online!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Yes! We have been friends for many years now." TA: Thiago takes a plate of fish filet sandwich. GT: "wow..." Acenia sounds a little lost in thought, but is building an interesting salad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago picks this up. "What is it?" GT: "Hm? Food!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He chuckles. "I mean what are you thinking?" He smiles GT: "Oh. Just how connected everyone seems to be... It's kind of like someone planted this! I mean planned." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Perhaps, but I wouldn't let it bother. / What's done is done, the rest will soon come." GT: "Everyone seems way too relaxed about this..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Honestly, I'm more concerned about life." He leads them to a table. "I don't want to get in a fight with him, / But he constantly goads me on. Always!" Thiago looks very troubled. TA: "It's got to the point where I'unno what t'do" GT: "What?" She scans for a table to sit at. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Darmok?" GT: "Oh. I don't know. I don't want to get involved in other people's quadrant issues, really..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She points to a small table over by the window. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He laughs and heads over there to sit down. "He and I aren't in a quadrant!" GT: "I'm not sure if that's scary or not!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Honestly, it's truely terrifying." TA: "I need help dealing with him? But who can? / Or maybe I just need to talk it out." Thiago holds one hand in his head as he picks through his food. TA: er TA: he holds his head in one hand GT: “Are you requesting an Auspiticism?” Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He makes a surprised snort and then smiles a bit incredulously. "No no no, I couldn't ask that of you. / Actually I was wondering if you... / I think I just need someone to talk to, / sort my feelings out so I don't get mad. / Maybe just that could prevent a fight. Hmm." TA: Thiago shuffles a bit uncomfortably. TA: "I guess I'm asking... want to be Moirails?" He looks very upset that he even suggested that like he did something wrong. "I mean, I could help you too! It's two way..." GT: "But moirails aren't arranged! They're destined across space and time, like glittering stars in the sky that twinkle in response to each other without a second thought! You don't just make a convenient pale-mate!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "If you just need anyone at all to talk to, you should speak to your parent!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "You're an authority on destiny?" TA: "Destiny works in wierd ways somtimes, miss." GT: "It does, but there are usually signs!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Palerom is supposed to be magic!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I have a sign for you, your date outfit. / Don't get me wrong, the prince is kind hearted, / But you could have done so much better then! / I can help you build an ensemble that... / Would absolutely rock his whole fish world." Thiago pulls out a stack of modus decks absolutely PACKED with fine clothing. TA: "Moirails help eachother in their quadrants. GT: "I don't know. I don't think my clothes matter..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago looks at Acenia and raises his eyebrows in a 'you and me both know they do' manner. GT: (◝●へ●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "I don't mean to be insulting to you. / Your beauty is ravishing and perfect." TA: "I want you and the prince to be happy, / and if I could help in any way... / that would be the highest of all honors." GT: "For some reason, something is telling me this is more meddlesome than good..." she frowns and nibbles on a leaf. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: "Search me. I just want to help and be helped, / and I think you're just the right troll to help. / You come off as someone I can trust, Ace." GT: "... I wasn't really raised to trust... Sorry... Maybe in time? But not immediately?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago nods. "I'll try to stay out of trouble til then." He smiles sweetly at her. "Thank you for considering it, really." GT: ✫(◝◐ - ◑◜)ᵘʰᵐ⋅⋅⋅ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia is confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: He grins. "What? Heh" GT: "You are kind of unnervingly happy. For what it's worth... It's like... you wear your smile to cover up something else." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Maybe that's why the others don't care for you. Maybe they know something I don't." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: His smile drops and he looks sad. "You're right, I hide a lot of my problems... / I'm just really scared of opening up." He resumes picking at his food. GT: "Oh. uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Maybe we can talk more about it later?" She looks up at the clock on the wall. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ TA: Thiago smiles, but more weakly. "I'd like that." TA: The two of them finish their meal in silence, and go their seperate ways. -- gracefulThaumaturge GT is now an idle chum! --